


Biolights

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Sticky, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream knows just how to get Knock Out worked up again when the medic is already tired from a long night in the berth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biolights

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](http://lethita-ismer-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/45668964538/did-somebody-say-glitch-but-oh-no-whose) on my dash and I couldn't help myself. I had to smash out a quickie....also maybe it's been too long since I wrote something for [applepie3399](http://tmblr.co/miJk928pCpVx1d8LrB5GHHg)

"Star-"

"Hands down," the seeker snaps, and Knock Out obediently slaps his palms back down onto the berth while he spreads his thighs further apart. Starscream’s expression softens, and he goes back to inspecting Knock Out’s valve. "Poor thing. Is it sensitive?" he coos, using two of his digits to spread the medic’s valve open wide.

Groaning, Knock Out forces his hands to remain firmly planted on the berth. It’s hard when Starscream blows cool air into his valve, and the sensation makes his hips buck.

He makes the mistake of wishing that Starscream would just touch his spike if he wasn’t going to  **really**  touch his valve, and Knock Out’s spike cover cracks open.

Starscream quickly covers it with a palm, “Shut it.”

Knock Out grinds his denta together and manages to gather the will to lock his spike back behind its cover once more. Starscream rewards him with a quick lick around said cover, and then goes back to the medic’s twitching valve.

"Have I ever told you how much I enjoy that you have biolights going all the way to the top of your valve?" Starscream asks innocently even as he presses his digits in deeper and spreads his bondmate’s valve even wider open.

"You’ve mentioned it," Knock Out gasps, nearly choking on the last word as Starscream presses his glossa in with no warning.


End file.
